THIS invention relates to an information distribution system and method for use in mobile communication networks. In particular, the invention relates to a campaign message distribution system and method, for example, for distributing advertising content to users of mobile devices through applications of mobile device service providers.
Various systems and methods are known to distribute advertising content to mobile devices. However, many of these systems distribute adverts randomly to mobile device users. The current systems also do not track, in response to distributed adverts, feedback or responses received from users. In cases where user profiles are available, the user profiles are not updated and the user profile information may become outdated after a period of time. This has been identified as potential drawbacks of the current systems, in particular as feedback information may enable a more direct, targeted way of information distribution and advertising.
It is an object to provide an alternate information distribution system and method.